


The Kotatsu

by SigmaMain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lust, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Small jokes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaMain/pseuds/SigmaMain
Summary: You are sent to Tokyo with Sigma and Reaper to do Business
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Kotatsu

“A WHOLE MONTH?!!” You yell out in disbelief “yes now hush before i make you..” Moira (who was aka your boss ) says in a sharpe tone. You shut up but still look pissed off “..now then you, Reaper and Sigma will be In tokyo dealing with..business and I need you there to keep Sigma in check, you know how he has been lately..” she sighs and starts to write something on her clipboard. She had a point, you had seen Sigma acting up and you had to be by his side 24/7 for these past few months due to his bad behavior. ”I need you to keep an eye on him, Reaper most certainly will not..he will be busy with our colleagues there and he will need you to make sure Sigma stays calm as he handles everything.” You start to pout “Why dose Sigma have to go?” You ask and Moira stops writing and looks to you from the corner of her eye “ That is classified.. Reaper will let you know when he is done with Sigma and you must make sure he is to not leave the building you will be staying in for the next month” she turns and continues to write more things down. “Oh and make sure you pack up tonight” she spins on her heal and has an evil grin slapped across her face “you will be leaving 3:00 AM sharp” you feel angry but all you could do was agree and you heard the door slam shut behind her.

The next day you were sitting next to Sigma in a nice car that was driving you to a private plane for the trip. You yawned and let out a sigh, slowly looking to your right to see Sigma who looked even more tired than you. Under his eyes were dark and he looks pissed off too as he rests his chin in his hand to stare out the window. “Didn’t sleep well?” You say softly, his eyes meet yours but didn’t dare move his head “couldn’t sleep” he said bluntly as he closed his eyes. You sigh, feeling bad for him, he was such a nice man, you would always love his small jokes he made as you worked with him in the lab and watch him experiment which made him happy, just lately Sigma has been...mad? You weren’t quite sure you felt too scared to really ask.

It was a long trip but you finally made it to Japan, so many escort security’s from Talon making sure you all made it without any problems and you always made sure you were next to Sigma. You had to share a room with him while Reapers room was next door but had a door that connected both rooms. The room you and Sigma stayed in was big and blocked off, no windows but still felt homie? Japanese style though, but it was very pretty. Two beds, one for you and one for Sigma, the kitchen was off to the other room, and a kotatsu table sat in the middle of the living space connected to the kitchen. As you admire the place you will be spending for the next month. Sigma was sitting on the bed and holding his head mumbling something. You quickly knew what that meant, you run to him and pull his hands from his head “hey! Uh come look around with me yeh?” He stares into your eyes, his eyes looked scared but his gaze softens and nods then stands up. You grab his large hand and take him to the kitchen and smiled to him, he stares at you then he turns his head to look around before going into the living area and tilts his head to the kotatsu sitting in the middle of the room. “My whats this?” He kneels down lifts the blanket and saw the heater underneath and hums in interests. “Oh! Its just a Japanese table that they use during mostly winters I believe? They are quite comfortable we can have dinner here if you want once we get settled in...” he nods and gets up “Im going to go shower first...” you say quickly as he looks to you “very well ill will do so after you then, please let me know when you are done.

After you get done with your shower you quickly go see that he was sleeping, you didn’t want to wake him but you also know he would probably feel better after a hot shower so you tap his face softly, you feel a grip grab your wrist and yank you down on top of him and he quickly opens his eyes “WHOA Sigma its me!” You yelp out and grip to his arm that held you. He lets go fast and leans up making you fall to the side of him on the bed and he looks to you worried “i-i am so sorry!” He managed to get out “no no! Its alright haha Im okay see?” You get up and smile to him, he blushes as he sees you in normal clothing for the first time, you had a baggy black shirt on and hanged off your shoulder and wearing black and red sweatpants. “Y/N?...” is all he could get out before he turns to go shower. You blink in confusion before you gasp “food! Right!” You hop up quickly to go prep some food, Talon made sure your place was ready and set and would have special maids to come in and help refill any supplies and clean your place up so you and Sigma wouldn’t have to leave,they “couldn’t risk it” they said.

As you start to cook up some steak and rice after an half an hour you hear the bathroom door open and you look back to see Sigma who was drying off, the bathroom was in the bedroom and the door that lead to the kitchen was open so you saw him for a spilt second walk by, a blush dared to cross your face as you see his perfectly toned back exposed to you as he got dressed, you see him turn and you go back to cooking acting like you didn’t notice him. You had a BIG soft spot for this man, one of the 100 reasons why you are the caretaker and supervisor of him. You knew so much and knew how to handle him properly unlike those asshole talon workers who don’t care worth of shit. You felt so proud to be his watcher and the person he trusted the most. You start to set up the table and you heard Reaper walk in from his room and come Straight to you “i will need Sigma in two days make sure he is calm and ready..got it?” He says in an annoyed tone “yeh yeh whatever I know” he huffs and goes to go sit on the couch that sat behind the kotatsu and was working off a computer in his lap and turns on the tv. You sigh annoyed but couldn’t tell him to leave because it was his shared kitchen and living space too. As you sit down and warm up underneath the kotatsu. Sigma soon walks in wearing just black clothing for his nightwear and comes to join you. “Feel better?” You chuckle and smile to him before starting to eat. “Yes..” he gave a small smile to you before doing the same.

You both finish as you get distracted by what was on the TV that you didn’t noticed that your legs rested on top of Sigmas underneath the Kotatsu and you were rubbing them against his for a while and noticed his face was a light pink. You smirk, then start to scoot closer to him as he sat to the left of you at the table. “Man it sure is cold out Im glad this things a heater” you let out a chuckle as Reaper grunts in response and Sigma sat quietly pulling his hands up to his mouth looking to the side. You shrug, used to this atmosphere from the years you work with these two. Soon you make eye contact with Sigma, and you both just stare at each other. Your legs rub up to the top of his thighs and you can feel something twitch but you ignore it as you get comfortable. Sigmas eyes widen as you do this and slowly starts to lower his head like he wanted to rest his head on the table. You both have done some fare share of flirting but couldn’t go fare past that m, so on this trip...you plan to have fun. You smiled and your hands go under the table and pull at his sweat pants and he looks to you, your foot moves his legs apart and finds his crotch. he jumps and Reaper looks to both of you, then back to his laptop. You push your finger on your lips and wink, Sigma glares to you and shakes his head but you ignore his response as you rub up and down over his growing boner. He bites his lip and slowly leans back putting his weight into his arms and hands and closes his eyes. God he was being cute, you wanted to go under and blow him off to bad but...you look over your shoulder to look at reaper and pout, you couldn’t...unless. You stop and sigma sighs in frustration from the sudden stop of friction to his groin. Reaper got up and went to leave the room, your brain screams “YES!” You quickly crawl under the kotatsu and got between Sigmas legs, ‘good thing you were small haha’ you thought to yourself. You stared to rub his bulge through his sweatpants slowly as his hand grabs onto your wrist but you didn’t stop and before he knew it you pulled his sweatpants down and your eyes widen he..had no underwear on, your mouth pools and you freeze as you feel Sigmas muscles tense up when the door to Reapers room opens and heavy foot steps come back into the living room and hear him sit down before asking where you were. “A-ah she ...is in the bathroom she said she didn’t feel well” he said before Choking on his own words feeling a wet heat cover his dick. You drool so much from how big he was, it felt so good to have him in your mouth. You started to treat his dick like it was candy, sucking on the sides and kissing the head before taking the whole thing back in your mouth and humming softly. As you enjoyed yourself, Sigma was stuck trying to act like everything was normal, he was sweating and trying not to make a sound and stared at the tv. He reached his hand under the kotatsu and grips you by your hair, you let out a low moan. Reaper perks up and looks around and then stares at Sigma, who looked back at him with a blank face on. But underneath he was slowly starting to move your head on his dick faster, his hips twitch up trying not to thrust deep into your throat. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes as you grip his thighs tightly, relaxing your throat taking in his entire dick, he gasps and quickly looks to the tv as Reaper grunts in reply.

You closed your eyes as sigma started to move your head again on his dick, you moved one of your hands between your legs and went inside of your sweatpants and started rubbing yourself , wet..so wet you felt like you were dripping and you easily slide your panties aside to slide a finger between your folds with no problem as you let Sigma slowly face fuck you with one hand on your head, he had a tight grip and you knew he wanted to slam your face harder if Reaper was not sitting in the same room. You breath heavily through your nose, and if it weren’t for the TV, Reaper would have heard it. You pull your mouth off of his dick and take a breath and started to pump it, the light that was being let in by sigma showed his throbbing dick in front of your face and you swore you wish you could ride it right there and now. You started to pump it faster and watched it twitch more, you loved the feeling of it in your hand, you lick from his balls up his shaft and to the head before taking the tip in your mouth once again and pumped the base fast,he grips your hair hard as you feel this thicc cum explode in your mouth, you swallow all of it and you squeeze his thighs lightly.

10 minutes after that happen Reaper got up and left the room for the night. You pop out of the kotatsu gasping for air “MAN is so hot!” You wipe your face and groan “ I thought he would never leave” all you could hear was a grumble and you turn to see how red Sigma face was, you crawl up to him and he stares at you quietly before speaking up “why?..” you chuckle “because I was still hungry” his face burns up and he grabs you and kisses you. You blink in shock and slowly start to kiss him back wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, moaning softly and you feel his large hands feel up your body. You were pulled into his lap and you wrap your legs around his waste and rest your hands on his chest, god why did he have to be so well built? You pull from the kiss and look to him, he looked back and you felt his hard on press against your ass. “You just came and you still want more?” you breath out quietly into his ear, he grunts and shoved both his hands in the back of your sweat pants and grips each cheek spreading you out and bites your ear before whispering “ you got me this way so take responsibility it’s your job to calm me down...” ‘he had a very good point sheeeeit’ you thought to yourself and started to move your hips back and forth as he continued to play with your ass like it was dough before sliding a finger between your pussy lips causing you to let out a moan.

Before soon you hear Reapers door open yet again and next thing you know you have been tossed across the kotatsu. “Hey!” You whine and reaper walks in to grab one more thing he forgot “the hell are you two doing?” You look to him and pout “nothing...” he stares no emotion shown before mumbling a ‘whatever’ and leaving slamming his room door and locking it. “The hell Sigma? Did you really have to toss me like that?” You get up and rub your back “het spijt me...” he says in a soft tone before watching you stand up. “W-we should rest we had a long day” you rubs your head and walk to the bed room, he soon follows and you sat on your own bed before looking to him. “You alright?” You ask him seeing a sadden face, he looked aside and walks up to you and sits next to you “ I...Im not tired”, “is it what i did to you?” You say bluntly and quick, he flinched and stared at you annoyed “..perhaps but..I’ve been having these nightmares and it effects my sleep..” he rests his head on his hand before he felt your small one rest on his shoulder “ I wish you told me sooner about this I could have been helping you...like I did down there” you joke and hug his arm “but in all seriousness I am here to help you, its my job after all but I love my job“ you blush saying this before you feel him turn to you, grabbingyour face gently. You close your eye and feel him lay you down and soon lays behind you, spooning you “You know Y/N ...I really..liked my dick in your throat ..I wanted to fuck you on the kotatsu in front of Reaper ...” he leans closer to your ear making you shiver and let a moan out “Ik wilde je laten schreeuwen..” you didn’t know what he said but you knew if was probably really dirty...he moved his hand down your sweatpants and starts to take them off, you try to look back to him but his mouth was over your ear whispering in dutch which made your mind hazy and you let out a loud moan from deep in your chest before sigma slams his hand over your mouth “nu nu mijn liefste we don’t need Reaper coming in here to see you like this” you whine under his hand, you feel his dick against your growing heat now resting outside of your panties. “I could easily slide right in and fuck you raw... god je bent zo nat...I bet your pussy walls would love my cock rubbing against them...hitting you deep inside” he moans out into your ear slowly moving his hips against the back of yours. You feel his large hands run up under your shirt and start to play with your boobs roughly “je bent zo glad en zacht...” you felt like you could start screaming from how hot you felt right now you wanted him deep inside you fucking you against the wall that separated Reaper from the both of you, you wanted to ride him till you pass out..”s-sigma pleasee..” you whine out past his hand “what?...Im not sure what you are asking, he smirked before attacking your neck and starts to suck and leave marks “I want you so bad..y-your dick ..” he groans from your response and presses the tip of his dick hard against your clothed pussy, if the panties We’re out of the way he would be inside you right now. You whine more and try to reach down to move them aside “s..sigma “ you moan out reaching up to the back of his head and you look back to him as he held your hips from behind “I want you dick spreading my walls...” he snaps and he lines his dick up to your pussy and slams inside you covering your mouth as you let out a cry, he starts to thrust roughly at first then slows down, pulling out all the way and pushing all the way in slowly. He continues to do this and you whimper, each time you feel him filling you up over and over you felt mad with pleasure. “God you are tight...” he breaths out as he held you by your hips and lifts your leg up, if Reaper were to walk in he’d have a full view of sigma deep inside you. Sigma soon starts to pick up speed, feeling your whole body tremble on him made him feel hot and bothered, he wanted to cum deep inside of you till you were leaking all over the bed. He flips you on your stomach and gets up and starts to fuck you doggy style, still covering your mouth to keep you quiet. “God you are so fucking wet I can feel you tighten now each time I thrust into your cunt...your pussy loves my dick huh?” All you could do was moan in response and you feel close to your end. Soon enough you felt a halt in sigmas thrusts and you could feel you pussy being filled up and you soon tighten around his dick milking him as you came. He was breathing heavily over you and drops his hand as you fall limp on the bed catching your breath. “..ah! I..im so sorry i got carried away” he stuttered out as he leans over you to make sure you were okay, you smile and turn to reach your hand to his face “it felt ...amazing” you whisper out and pull him down to lay on top of you “sleep inside me...i don’t want you to pull out” his face beams red as you say this and he holds you in his arms kissing you one last time before closing his eyes whispering “ik hou van je”

**Author's Note:**

> This took be a Few hours whew! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think :)


End file.
